The present invention relates to an adjustable backpack without front or side walls, which allows one to view all of the contents contained within it at any given time. More specifically, the backpack prevents the user from concealing weapons or other illegal objects. The backpack has adjustable straps to accommodate the varying sizes of the contents, a rectangular shaped holder at the bottom attached to the straps to provide horizontal support, and an upstanding or vertical support piece attached to both the straps, the shoulder straps and the rectangular holder. The backpack of the present invention may also have a built-in pocket that contains a transparent, waterproof sheet attached through the pocket to the backpack to protect the contents of the pack from inclement weather.
Currently, backpacks are constructed entirely of non-transparent materials, which do not allow the contents of the pack to be readily or easily viewed without opening up and emptying out the backpack. Moreover, since the material is designed to be rigid because it is relied upon for support, the outline or contours of potentially dangerous contents can not be discerned from the outside. As such, in light of the recent rise in school violence and shooting incidents, backpacks have been banned from many schools because the design allows students to conceal weapons in them. However, with many students having upwards of six classes, it is unrealistic and unfair to expect students to carry all of their books, notebooks, writing utensils and calculators around for the entire day without an acceptable carrying means such as a backpack or a bag. Furthermore, students with disabilities are at an even further disadvantage because they are often unable to carry their books around at all without some type of a backpack.
The present invention overcomes these considerable setbacks by providing a novel backpack, which allows students to carry their books to and from school, in addition to using the backpacks within the school to walk from class to class. Thus, the prior concern with students using backpacks to conceal weapons is alleviated by the creation and use of the present invention. More specifically, the present invention is an open backpack, which allows all of the contents to be viewed at all times, while providing the option of using a self-contained, clear, water-proof sheet to protect the contents of the pack from inclement weather. In short, the present invention provides a positive alternative to forcing students to carry cumbersome and weighty books around school in addition to carrying pens, pencils, markers, highlighters, rulers, protractors and calculators, while further providing a safe alternative to all fabric backpacks, which can be used to conceal weapons and the like.
An example of this type of non-transparent, entirely fabric backpack is U.S. Design Pat. No. 403,853 [Lothrop, et al.]. This backpack is bulky and designed entirely of non-transparent fabric. Moreover, the backpack does not provide expandable straps or means to accommodate the varying size of the contents. Another example of closed, fabric constructed backpacks is U.S. Design Pat. No. 404,909 [Fichter]. This backpack, again, provides no means for expansion and actually narrows as it reaches the bottom of the backpack, clearly indicating that it is not designed to adjust for the varying sizes of the contents. Moreover, since the top of the pack is zippered and then has another flap, which covers the zippered opening, the backpack entirely conceals the contents from view.
Yet another example of these types of cumbersome backpacks is U.S. Design Pat. No. 413,015 [Albers]. This backpack appears to be made of non-rigid material and is somewhat expandable, but again has non-transparent, zippered compartments, which entirely obscures the view of potentially dangerous contents contained within the backpack. In another example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 409,376 [Golenz, et al.] teaches a substantially rigid backpack, which provides absolutely no means for expansion, therefore making it impossible to even discern or make out an outline, shape or contour of the contents. Thus, the use of such a backpack poses a significant threat if the user is attempting to conceal a dangerous weapon in the backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,962 [Smith, et al.] teaches a stowage system that is designed specifically for flight travel. This system contains several compartments designed to hold a flight bag, a backpack, a backpack adapter, and a pressurized stowage rack. The backpack within the stowage system is a large zippered fabric bag, which allows the user to store many objects. The backpack has a lid, which contains two narrow slits of transparent material that allow only minimal inspection and sight of the contents inside the pack.
In contradistinction, the present invention is entirely open and the contents within the pack are completely visible, even with the clear sheet of water-proof material that is designed to cover all of the contents of the backpack to prevent damage from inclement weather. In addition, the backpack of the present invention expands to conform to the varying size of the contents, such as books and notebooks, within the confines of the straps of the pack while still remaining taut to secure the items in place.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the prior setbacks associated with non-transparent, rigid, fabric backpacks. The present invention provides an adjustable backpack, which for the first time, is not constricted by fabric and is open so that all the contents secured within the pack may be viewed.
It is a further object of the present invention to protect the contents within the open backpack by providing a self-contained, clear, water-proof sheet that is capable of covering the contents within the backpack.
The present invention provides a tangible solution to the setbacks of the prior inventions. This invention provides an alternative, particularly to schools, to requiring students and employees to carry around all of their books, notebooks, writing utensils, and calculators by hand, because the school has banned using backpacks since they have been the primary means of hiding weapons brought to school.
More specifically, the present invention is an apparatus without front or side walls that is capable of carrying objects of varying size. It is comprised of an upstanding support member forming the back wall of the backpack, which is attached to the rectangular shaped bottom member. The invention is further comprised of one of more vertical oriented straps attached between the frontmost portion of the bottom member and the topmost portion of the backwall. Additionally, one or more horizontal straps extend between both sides of the backwall, which cooperate with vertical straps to retain the objects in the backpack. The invention also has shoulder straps attached to the backwall of the apparatus as well as a carrying strap attached to topmost portion of the upstanding support.
The invention is also equipped with snap-lock buckles that connect the vertical straps to each other and the horizontal straps to one another. Each strap also contains adjuster, which allows each strap to be lengthened or shortened in their respective orientations. More specifically, the strap adjusters allow the backpack to adjust in size to accommodate the varying sizes of the contents. The straps attach to each other at the point in which the straps intersect and overlie one another.
Alternatively, the vertical strap may have another strap sewn parallel to the front of each strap by way of secure cross stitches such that the overlying horizontal straps are secured within a confined vertical space. The horizontal straps are allowed to move freely within the confined vertical space to provide the fullest range of adjustment and expansion possible, because the horizontal straps adjust independently of the vertical straps, without losing the shape or form of the backpack.
The backpack of the present invention is also equipped with a clear, water-proof sheet that is capable of covering and protecting the contents within the backpack. The sheet is self-contained within a pocket and is attached directly to the backwall of the backpack. The backpack may also contain means to secure the transparent cover in position over the contents of the apparatus as well.